


Glowing for You

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Holidays, Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: A BELATED pacrimholidayswap gift for anguirus on Tumblr!!  Hope you like this! It's short but kinda sweet.





	Glowing for You

Hermann had grown to hate the holidays, especially since the war. In the winter days in Shatterdome he felt distracted, frustrated, but above all, sort of numb. A numbness that flooded him, filled every bone, clouded his vision. He felt like he was drowning in the air. He wanted what he couldn’t have. Comfort, security, no kaiju…love. Love from a certain someone. Newt felt so far away from him even when he was standing right next to him. It was a pain like a dull knife to the sternum. 

Now it was Christmas Eve and he had gone for a walk around Shatterdome to stretch his legs. People were working around the clock as usual. Time seemed to be eaten here. Special days like Hanukkah and Kwanza and Christmas blended into every other day of sadness and pain. But there were vestiges of holidays hanging around the walls, a little sign or greeting card stuck up here and there, some holiday lights too. Hermann longed to quietly celebrate and longed for the war to end. He gingerly plodded back to the lab, his legs sore but feeling a little better. The lab was mostly dark but there was a funny glow in the corner and for a moment he thought Newton had spilled some sort of radioactive something on the floor. Hermann wanted to go to sleep but he sighed and knew he had to investigate because Newt could potentially be lying on the floor in a twisted heap. 

No one was there. Just a a vase full of red roses, a string of Christmas lights coiled around the base. Hermann was perplexed. He tried not to hope, making him even more numb than before. Was this for him? That was the logical conclusion but he did not want to believe it. If it was true, and the flowers were from Newton - from Newt - to him…what should he do? Would he be able to love him back? Would he be able to love this man he professed to hate? The soft glow of the lights bathed Hermann’s thin face. Newt cleared his throat and Hermann jumped a little. 

“Hey,” Newt said. He meant it to be more of a sexual kind of ‘hey’ but it came across as a more caring, tentative ‘I hope you’re ok and I really like you but you probably hate me’ kind of ‘hey.’

“Newton?” Suddenly Hermann was holding back tears. Oh no, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want tears and he didn’t want to hold them back. That was the numbness was for, right? “Are these…?”

“For you? Yeah…” Newt said, stroking his own neck sheepishly like a Disney prince. 

“I….” Hermann couldn’t speak. “Why?”

“Come on, man,” Newt said, “You haven’t guessed? I thought you were smart?” He chuckled. 

Hermann just stared at the roses, the tears blurring his vision of the red petals and the multicolored glow. 

“Say something, man.” Newt was scared. 

“I can’t…I don’t know what to say.” He faced Newton, hardly without realizing it. He couldn’t hide the tears. And Newt rushed to him and hugged him tight. Hermann wrapped an arm tight around the smaller man but gripped his cane. Newt buried his face in Hermann’s chest, neck, and inhaled. Was this love? Newton reached up and wiped the tears from Hermann’s eyes. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“That’s my line.” They both almost chuckled. Newt took Hermann’s beautiful face in his small hands. They weren’t grubby. He’d washed them, knowing it was the right thing to do but also thinking about Hermann’s need for cleanliness. The taller man sniffed, his tears still wet on his face despite how Newt’s remarkably soft hands wiped them away. Then Hermann was being kissed. He forgot what that was like. The tentativeness so unlike brash, thoughtless Newton. Hermann let out a little cry of fear and happiness. Newt pulled away and looked into his eyes to make sure he was ok. 

“I think I can,” Hermann said softly.

“Can what?” Newt asked. 

“Love you.”

“I think I already do.” 

 

 

CODA:

 Hermann said “oh” in that little sexy, timid way that made Newt’s groin twitch and throb. This soft, whimper-like word was a sign to Newt that Hermann was flustered, but without fail, perfectly genuine in his feeling. Newt had his hands on the soft flesh of Hermann’s waist and was nuzzling the man’s scrawny neck. He pulled back to look at Hermann’s blushing face. The man opened his eyes. Newt smiled softly. He’d never seen Hermann so vulnerable.

“I like making you feel good,” Newt said squeezing Hermann tight to his own body. 

“Oh,” Hermann said again. This time he looked down, a hint of shy lust in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss Newton’s waiting lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, my dad's been going through cancer treatment and recovering from major surgery. In addition to that I have been recently diagnosed with PTSD and spent the holidays splitting up my time between my boyfriend's family and my own. So this fic kinda got shoved into the back wood-burning stove along with the remaining shards of my sanity. *hugs*


End file.
